disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Ratzenberger
John Deszo Ratzenberger is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, and entrepreneur who is best known for his role as Cliff Clavin on the NBC sitcom . He reprised this role for the specials Mickey's 60th Birthday and Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration. He has also voiced many characters in all the Pixar features, with at least one performance on a Disney live-action film. The running gag of Ratzenberger portraying at least one character in every Pixar movie is referenced during the end credits of Cars; when Mack watches the Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, and he thinks that whoever did the voice of Hamm, Yeti, and P.T. Flea (all in car form) were great actors until he realized it was the same voice actor in all those movies and asks, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life is Ratzenberger's personal favorite character of his Pixar roles. Disney Filmography *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) - Major Bren Derlin *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) - Cliff Clavin *''Toy Story'' (1995) - voice of Hamm *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) - Dusty *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - voice of P.T. Flea *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - reprises his role of Hamm *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - voice of the Yeti *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - voice of the Assistant Manager (2002 Disney dub) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - voice of Moonfish school ("Charade fish") *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - voice of The Underminer *''Cars'' (2006) - voice of Mack *''Ratatouille'' (2007) - voice of Mustafa *''WALL-E'' (2008) - voice of John *''Up'' (2009) - voice of Construction Foreman Tom *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - reprises his role of Hamm *''Cars 2'' (2011) - reprises his role of Mack *''Brave'' (2012) - Gordon *''Monsters University'' (2013) - reprises his role of Yeti *''Planes'' (2013) - Harland *''Super Buddies'' (2013) - Gramps Livingstone *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) - Brody Enid *''Inside Out'' (2015) - Fritz *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) - Earl *''Finding Dory'' (2016) - Bill (Husband Crab) *''Cars 3'' (2017) - reprises his role of Mack *''Coco'' (2017) - voice of Juan Ortodoncia *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) - reprises his role of The Underminer *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) - reprises his role of Hamm Television *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) - Cliff Calvin *''Disneyland's 30th Anniversary Celebration'' (1990) - Cliff Calvin *''Toy Story Treats'' (1996) - Hamm *''8 Simple Rules'' - (2002-2005) - Fred Doyle *''Toy Story Toons'' (2011-present) - Hamm Video games *''Toy Story Animated Storybook'' (1996) - Hamm *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (2003) - Hamm *''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' (2005) - The Underminer *''Cars: The Video Game'' (2006) - Mack *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' - Mack *''Cars Race-O-Rama'' (2009) - Mack *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' (2010) - Hamm *''Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure'' (2012) - Hamm *''Disney INFINITY'' (2013) - Hamm Disney/Pixar Roles BrenDerlin-DB.jpg|'Major Bren Derlin' Hamm 1.png|'Hamm' Dusty.jpg|'Dusty' P.T. Flea.jpg|'P.T. Flea' Yeti (Monsters Inc).png|'Yeti' Assistant Manager.png|'Assistant Manager' Moonfish.jpg|'Moonfish' Underminer I2.jpg|'The Underminer' Mack.png|'Mack' Mustafa ratatouille.png|'Mustafa' johnWall-E.jpg|'John' Constructionforemantom.png|'Construction Foreman Tom' brave gordon 0.jpg|'Gordon' Harland.png|'Harland' Super Buddies Gramps.jpg|'Gramps Livingstone' Brody Enid.jpg|'Brody Enid' fritz.png|'Fritz' Earl Profile.png|'Earl' findingdory-crabs-grass.jpg|'Bill the Crab' Juan Ortodoncia.PNG|'Juan Ortodoncia' cliff-clavin.jpg|'Cliff Clavin' (Mickey's 60th Birthday and Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) Gallery John Ratzenberger behind the scenes ABL.jpg|John Ratzenberger behind the scenes of A Bug's Life. John Ratzenberger TS3 premiere.jpg|John Ratzenberger at premiere of Toy Story 3 in June 2010. John Ratzenberger Planes premiere.jpg|John Ratzenberger at premiere of Planes in August 2013. Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Monsters University Category:Planes Category:Air Buddies Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Star Wars Category:That Darn Cat! Category:Studio Ghibli Category:People from Connecticut Category:People Category:Coco Category:1940s births Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lucasfilm